Marvel Academy
by LovelyVulpix
Summary: “Yeah, all of the people here have powers. But that doesn't mean that they're those always-willing-to-help-others-in-need kind of people. Powers or no powers, they're still teenagers, and some are real jerks.” Misty grumbled to May. -AU. Numerous Ships-
1. The Big Day

**Welcome to the first page of the new story, Marvel Academy!**

Oh, look who's back! It's me (aka LovelyVulpix or LovelyV). I'm back and have regained my joy of writing Contestshipping. Hooray!

Yes, I did leave it for a little while which is how _Ruby R _came to be. But after connecting more with that impossible green-haired dude, it became a little easier to write in his dialogue! (But let me tell ya, it's still kind of difficult to keep him in character during those... most-likely-to-act-OOC moments.)

I got the idea for this story from the movies _Sky High_ and _Mean Girls_ (my absolute favorite movie ever). Some parts of these movies will appear in this story.

This story contains a variety of shippings including:  
Contestshipping  
Pokeshipping  
Egoshipping  
Hoennshipping  
Ikarishipping  
and many more.

I'm not going to list the ages because they are told throughout the story. But if anybody would like a list, just let me know and I'll post one!

This story is **rated T** because of the language and_ Mean Girls_ cameos.

The name of the academy... Well any of you who know Spider-Man, and the Fantastic Four should know where I found the name. ;)

I know that my dear friend Kirsty (-Kaidee- 1) has an idea for a story similar to this, but we have discussed and we both approve of the others story! So don't think I'm stealing her idea, because I'm not. And she isn't stealing mine. We both know that the other is writing a story similar to the others, but I promise you, the two stories are totally different.

Well, I think I've said enough for one AN. Time for you to start reading!

**Disclaimer: I, Tori -enter confidential last name here-, do not own anything of the Pokemon anime. But I do own this pack of gum!** (minty fresh! 8D)

* * *

**Marvel Academy  
Chapter One  
The Big Day**

"Today's the day," The teenager whispered in fake enthusiasm to herself as she stared up at her white ceiling. Thank god the blinds were closed this morning. A dark room was much better than one with blinding white walls for her at the moment.

Today was going to be the best, and the worst day of her life, as she had predicted. The good part was: this was the beginning of her first day at her new school. The bad part was: this was the beginning of her first day at her new school.

She turned her head and glanced at the stereo on her bedside table. The glowing red numbers on the screen read "7:12AM - January 4". If this was a normal day, she would be waking up in four hours. But much to her disappointment, today was not a normal day.

She sighed as she pushed the covers of her bed off of her body and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Her toes touched the soft carpeting of her room, and she rubbed the sand out of her tired eyes. Why did the orientation have to be at eight o'clock in the morning? Better yet, why did it have to be at eight o'clock on a _Sunday_ morning? Didn't the administers at this academy have any idea what teenagers did on Saturday nights?

"Apparently not," The teenager grumbled as she walked over to her closet and quickly stripped from her night clothes and into a long-sleeved red blouse and jeans. She then slowly stepped out of her closet and went over to her dresser to stare at herself in the mirror.

Her shoulder-length brown hair was matted on to the right side of her head and there was dry drool trailing down her chin. She quickly wiped it away and ran her fingers through her matted hair. If she couldn't fix the tangled mess in the next five minutes, she would have to take drastic measures. She had already taken a shower the night before, and she didn't want to have to take another one on this lousy morning.

After ten very long, very frustrating seconds, the brunette grabbed the brush off her dresser and forced it through her unruly hair. Why had her hair chosen today as the day it was going to act up?

As she evened out her brown hair on either side of her head, the teenager heard what sounded like a small explosion from the floor below.

Following that, she overheard her mother yell, "Max, can you fix the garbage disposal?"

"And Max saves the day again," The brunette sang softly to herself as she placed her brush back on the dresser. She then grabbed a red bandanna and tied it around the top of her head, trapping some hair underneath it.

"Oh, and would you please wake up May?" Her mother shouted, still addressing Max.

The teenager's eyes grew wide and she quickly fled towards her stereo. The screen blinked white before she reached it, and music pounded out of the speakers at a volume loud enough to wake up anyone within a ten-mile radius.

May fell to the ground from the sudden blast of noise, but crawled over to the table that the stereo was standing on. Her hands were shielding her ears protectively, and she stood on her knees to come face-to-face with the wicked technology. This was her brother's way of waking her up.

"Stupid technopath," May growled under her breath as her hand quickly left her head and pressed down on the stereo's power button.

Her brother, Max, was in fact a technopath. He had the ability to control electronics with his mind, and he had learned to do it from another room. Ever since he was ten, he had been gifted with this power. And ever since he was ten, Max had been going to a super hero academy to learn how to control these powers. May didn't care much about her younger brother's strange power. But now it seemed like he was using it to annoy her. Or maybe she was annoyed because she was now going to go to the school that her brother went to. But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that Max was smart for his age. Very smart for his age. He was even smart enough to skip a couple grades. And it just happened to be enough grades to land him in the same one as his sister's. This made him a sophomore in high school at only the age of thirteen.

"I was already awake!" May shouted, knowing that her mother would hear the annoyance in her voice. She was always grumpy right after she woke up, so it wasn't much of a surprise that she was acting this way. The brunette then opened the door to the hallway and stepped out of her room.

Her mother's voice traveled into May's ears as she walked down the stairs. She kept a firm grip on the railing, still being a little dizzy from her wake up call.

"Thank you Max. Now what would you like for breakfast?" May's mother sounded as cheery as ever.

As May entered the kitchen, she glared at the young teenage boy leaning against the counter. The boy just grinned back, but May could've sworn she saw the edges of his smile twitch. _Probably trying not to look so smug, _May told herself, not taking her eyes off of her younger brother.

"Whatever is fine," The blue-haired boy replied to his mother, still grinning. He had been looking forward to this day since the beginning of winter vacation. Today was finally the day his sister would join him in school. And he'd get to embarrass her even more thanks to his advance into her grade.

"May dear, do you want anything special?"

May took her eyes off of her brother, and replied, "I'll just have some cereal."

"Honey, today is the big day. You should fill yourself with more than just that." Her mother scolded. "I'll fix you some pancakes and eggs."

"Thanks Mom," May grumbled as she trudged over to the dining table. Why was everyone making such a big deal over today's event? It wasn't like she was five and just starting Kindergarten. No, no. She was fifteen and starting the first day at her new school.

The brunette glanced at her brother as he took the seat next to her. His eyes laughed with excitement. No doubt he'd be having tons of fun in school now that she was joining him.

"You'll have a lot of fun at the Academy, May. It's so much cooler than normal school." Max said, thinking of all the tricks he could pull on his sister once they were at the boarding school.

"Yeah, and nobody will even care that I left without any notice." May mumbled sarcastically. She imagined her best friend Brianna frantically searching around the school for her. May hadn't missed a day of school all year and her not being there tomorrow was definitely going to set Brianna off.

"Honey, don't be like that. You'll make plenty of friends at your new school!" Her mother reassured her as she poured the pancake batter into a frying pan on the stove.

"But Mom, don't you think people will think something is up if I don't show up at _my_ school tomorrow? Everyone knows that I wouldn't just leave without saying something! And what about Brianna? You know how she acts when I'm late, let alone not show up at school. She'll be freaking out throughout the whole day!"

"Your father already called your principal and told her that we registered you into a private school during vacation. And don't worry about Brianna, she'll understand."

May stared down at the wooden table. There was no way in eternity that Brianna would survive without her by her side. And now she wouldn't even get to speak to her again? May hadn't told Brianna about what had happened to her during the first few days of vacation. She wasn't allowed to tell a regular human something like that.

Regular human. That made May sound like a freak. _Which I kind of am, _May told herself. _Regular _humans couldn't make a tornado appear in a closet.

"May!" She heard her brother call her name as she snapped out of her thoughts.

She looked over at her younger sibling and gasped, trying to get a hold of herself. Max was soaked in water, and a small gray cloud was hovering above his head.

"Sorry!" May apologized, as the cloud minimized in size before disappearing.

"See, this is why you have to go to this school. The people there will teach you how to control these powers." May's mother explained, lifting the pancakes off of the pan and placing them on a plate. "But until then, just try to stay focused, okay sweetie? Oh and Max, go get a towel."

May sighed as her rain-drenched brother left the table to search for a towel. Why did she have to have such a hard power? Why couldn't she be given something easy like flight?

"But _no_, I had to be the freak who could control the weather." May whispered angrily to herself.

"What was that?" May's mother asked, her head in the refrigerator as she searched for the carton of eggs.

"Nothing, Mom," The brunette sighed. A thought then hit her. "Where's Dad?"

Her mother closed the refrigerator and placed the eggs on the counter before carrying the stack of pancakes over to the table. She set the plate in front of May as she replied, "He's in a meeting with the Mayor. They're trying to come up with some better city security. You know that your father can't be fighting crime forever."

Maybe it was all her dad's fault that May had to go to this brand new school. He was the only parent she had who had super powers. And it just so happened that he could control the weather too. _Yeah, definitely Dad's fault_, May confirmed.

May's mom was the only regular human who knew about her family's powers. But it wasn't much of a big deal that she knew. Her mother – May and Max's grandmother – had been a technopath like Max. Except she could only control tools and inventions, since technology wasn't very big back in her day.

"But he told me to tell you that he wishes you luck on your first day." May's mother added, smiling down at her teenage daughter.

"Thanks, I'll really need it," May said under her breath as if her dad were actually in the room. She picked up her fork and stabbed the pancake on top of the stack as her mother went back into the kitchen to fry the eggs.

"You've checked your bags and made sure you packed everything, right?" Her mother asked while she flipped the eggs in the frying pan.

May nodded and answered, "Yeah."

She had checked several times the previous night. Maybe her mom just wanted her out of the house as soon as possible.

_Stop thinking like that! _May mentally kicked herself for thinking that her own mother would possibly want that. She was just nervous about sending May off to the Academy. After all, the only times she'd get to see her daughter were on weekends and seasonal vacations.

"So when are we leaving?" May asked, hearing the sizzles of the eggs quiet down as her mother removed them from the pan and placed them on a second plate.

"Oh, I won't be taking you to the Academy, sweetie." Her mother replied, carrying the plate of eggs over to the table.

The brunette looked up at her mother confused, "Then who will?"

"I will," Came an unfamiliar voice from behind the two family members.

May turned around in her seat and looked up into the steel blue eyes of the woman who had entered the room. She looked like she was probably a senior in high school. Her coral pink hair hung down to her waist, blending in with her light orange jacket.

"Why, good morning Solidad! I'm so glad you could escort May." The brunette's mother exclaimed, turning around and beaming at the older teenager.

"It's a pleasure, Caroline. Will Max be joining us, or will he be coming tomorrow morning?" The pink haired girl, Solidad, asked.

"Wait, what?" May asked, glancing between the two in confusion. Who was this lady, and how did she know so much about her family? _And how did she get into the house? _May questioned her thoughts.

Solidad looked away from Caroline and smiled down at the bewildered brunette. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Solidad Courtez. I attend Marvel Academy in the senior class. And I teleported into your house. I've been doing it ever since last July to escort your brother Max to the Academy. And yes, I can read minds."

May stared up in astonishment, her mouth hanging open. She still didn't quiet understand, but she knew that this was her only way to get to the Academy. But teleportation...?

"Oh and you might not want to finish those pancakes." Solidad stated, as the plate of half-eaten pancakes and the plate of eggs lifted into the air and flew into the kitchen.

"Why?" May asked, staring in the path that her breakfast had just taken. So this 'Solidad' could move things with her mind too.

"If this is your first time teleporting – which from what I've read, it _is – _you don't want to have a full stomach. Some people can get very nauseous the first time, and I don't think you would want to have your breakfast all over your outfit." The older girl explained, pulling May's chair away from the table with her mind powers.

Caroline laughed quietly to herself as she remembered the day when Max teleported for the first time. It took three washings for the disgusting smell to wash out.

"Where are your bags, May?" Solidad asked, "I can send them to the Academy so they'll be waiting there for you when we arrive."

May opened her mouth to speak, but Solidad quickly shook her head and said, "Never mind,"

The bags then carried themselves into the room, and settled down next to the pink-haired girl's feet.

"Is there anything else that needs to be sent?" Solidad asked.

May's eyes bulged. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Um, I just need to brush my teeth and put all that stuff in there, then it'll be good." The brunette answered, leaning towards the stairs.

Solidad glanced at the microwave clock and said, "Alright, well make it quick. We have to leave in a few minutes if you want to get to the school on time."

May smiled back and dashed up the stairs toward the bathroom door. It was open and when she stepped inside, she saw her brother combing out the tangles in his hair.

"Solidad's pretty cool isn't she?" Max asked, dropping his comb on the counter.

"Sure, I guess." May replied. She was still trying to overcome the aftershock of having someone read her thoughts.

"Hey, when you're at the academy," Max suggested as he stepped out of the bathroom, "please try not to embarrass _me_."

May rolled her eyes and squirted a blob of toothpaste on to her toothbrush. She had just placed the brush in her mouth when she heard a beeping sound next to her. The brunette jumped when she saw Solidad standing in the corridor.

"Sorry, but we're going to be late. I'll give you some mints when we get there." Solidad said as she pressed a button on her beeping watch.

May frowned as her toothbrush pulled itself out of her mouth and rinsed off the toothpaste in the sink. Solidad's psychic powers were really starting to tick May off now.

"Wash out your mouth." Solidad commanded.

The brunette obeyed and spat out the toothpaste that was still in her mouth. She grabbed a small plastic cup sitting next to the sink and filled it with water. When she was sure there were no more remains of the toothpaste, she spat out the water.

"Good, now let's go." Solidad said as she dried off May's toothbrush and placed it into a small bag that she was carrying.

"I get to say 'goodbye' right?" May asked, pushing past the pink haired teen and stepping down the stairs.

"Sure, but make it quick." Solidad said, glancing again at her glowing watch.

May walked over to her mother in the kitchen and gave her a hug. Hey, even if she was fifteen – turning sixteen in five more months – she still had the right to give her mom a cheesy goodbye like they did in the movies.

"Aw, have a great time at your new school, sweetheart. I'll miss you. Make sure you call sometime and let us know how you're doing, alright?" Caroline suggested as she placed a kiss on May's forehead.

"I will. If Brianna calls, tell her I miss her so much, she doesn't even know." May said as she released herself from her mother's arms. She spotted her shoes by the kitchen doorway and quickly slipped them on.

"Okay, time to go, May!" Solidad said as she appeared next to her. "See you tomorrow morning, Caroline. And please make sure Max isn't late this time."

Caroline smiled at the psychic girl and then yelled out, "Max, come say goodbye to your sister!"

The microwave beeped and everyone turned around to look at it. The screen blinked a few times before the words "Bye May" appeared.

"Taking advantage of his powers," Solidad laughed, "Doesn't surprise me. Alright May, get a good hold of my arm. We wouldn't want you to lose any vital organs during the teleportation."

May's eyes widened and she placed a death grip around Solidad's outstretched arm.

Solidad laughed, "Chill out, I was only playing with you! But really, you do want to hold on. But please don't make me lose circulation."

"Sorry," May muttered and loosened her grip a little, but still had a good hold on the older girl's arm.

"Get ready to teleport in five... four..." Solidad chanted, counting down to one.

"Bye Mom!" May said, as Caroline waved goodbye.

"Two... One!" Solidad shouted, as a steely blue light surrounded the two teens.

May's stomach jumped as she felt the floor beneath her disappear. She was now thankful that Solidad did not let her eat the pancakes.

For a few seconds, all May could see was the blue color before she closed her eyes. May thought she heard the older girl say something, but it was too quiet for her to hear.

May's knees buckled as she felt the ground suddenly reappear underneath her. Solidad kept May standing though, as the brunette still had a death hold on her arm.

"Open your eyes May." The older girl instructed. "It's safe to let go of me now."

As she pried her fingers off of the orange jacket, May opened her deep blue eyes. In front of her was a large brick building at least ten stories high. Behind it, taller brick towers reached high into the cloudy off-white sky.

To the left of the building was a large sandy beach. The white sand sparkled as grey waves reflecting the sky splashed on to it.

To the right of the building was a lush green forest filled with trees of every shape and size. The ground near the forest was shaded from the bright sky.

May looked back to the front of the building and saw it was invaded by a small park with the greenest grass May had ever seen. A large black granite planter box was sitting in the middle of the park, with a beautiful display of colorful flowers planted inside it. Engraved on the side of the planter in gold was the phrase "Gli Eroi di Domani". May guessed that that must be the school motto.

As May looked closer, she saw a matching granite rock hiding within the flower arrangement with the school's name engraved on it, also in gold lettering.

"Welcome," Solidad read off the stone in a proud voice, "to Marvel Academy."

* * *

**And that's a wrap** for chapter one! What did you all think of it?

Please visit my profile to take the poll I made in celebration of this new story. I just want to know which super powers most people would want, so it should be fun! Kind of. How about I give you a cookie if you do. Sound good? :)

One more thing... Sorry if you guys are getting a little tired of Ruby Birch, but she _is _going to appear in this story. I just couldn't force myself to make any of the female canon characters (Misty, Dawn, May) the ultimate Queen Bee (aka, Regina George from _Mean Girls_). So I gave my bad-ass OC the roll. Remember how "depressed" she is in _Ruby R_? Well, she won't be in this story. Prepare to see the most arrogant side of Ruby Birch you will ever have the chance of meeting.

Thanks for reading, you all are super amazing! :)  
_- LovelyV_


	2. Orientation

**I can not believe it.** I just can't believe it. I followed through with a promise I made! I mean, I said that I would update around Christmas, and look! I updated on Christmas Day! It's unbelievable! I can't be the only one astonished by this new accomplishment of mine.

Anyways, I know how long you guys have waited for this next installment of Marvel Academy. Almost seven months. I can't believe it took me that long to write out this chapter...

Since I've made you guys wait so long for this chapter, I'm going to make this AN short so you can get straight to reading! So here's my Christmas gift to all you loyal readers who have stayed with Marvel Academy through the long wait. (:

**Disclaimer: I, LovelyVulpix, do not own anything of the Pokemon anime.**

**WARNING: **This chapter is extremely informational, just like real orientations. In other words, it's pretty boring besides the dialogue._ Read at your own risk!!_

PS. The word "Sera" is pronounced "Sear (like in Sear's) - uh". "Sear - uh ". Not Sarah. ;)

* * *

**Marvel Academy  
****Chapter Two  
****Orientation**

May gazed up at the magnificent building. She had never seen a place like this anywhere before, and she couldn't believe that this was to be her school. It almost looked like a University building, only much more grand. From what May could see, the building was made of bricks, and looked like it stood more than ten stories high. May could see the peaks of towers peeping up with their black coned roofs from behind the front building. So many words could describe the amazement May was experiencing, but only one word left her lips, "Wow."

"Come on, the Dean doesn't like tardiness," Solidad said and started walking on the brick pathway that went around the small park.

May followed closely behind. "Where did you send my bags?"

"They're in your room. We'll be stopping there before we see the Dean. Oh! I almost forgot," She put a hand in her jacket pocket and fished out a small can of mints. "Is spearmint fine with you?"

May nodded and Solidad handed her a small white mint. "Thanks."

"No problem," Solidad replied and continued walking along the pathway.

"Where exactly is this place?" May asked. It looked like an island because of the beach, but the forest made her think that it was on a large piece of land.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Sevii Islands?" Solidad asked as she walked up the front steps of the building.

The name sounded familiar. Maybe her father had been there once to help fight some crime or whatever. May nodded. "Um, yeah. They're somewhere near Kanto right?"

Solidad opened the front doors with her psychic powers and entered the building as she answered, "Yes. This academy is on an unmapped island in the Sevii Islands. It's a pretty big island, because it has all four of the academy buildings."

May continued to nod her head as she followed the older girl. The school looked so much different on the inside. It almost felt like another world compared to the exterior. The walls were shiny like chrome, yet they were a soft white which made them easy to look at. The color reminded May of the sci-fi television shows her brother watched all the time.

"Each building is separated by grade level groups. The first building has the younger kids, so the grades are Pre-K to fourth. Then there's the middle school building that holds all the fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth graders," Solidad explained, as they continued walking down the spotless hallway. "This is the high school building, and it's the same as the human high schools if I'm correct: grades nine, ten, eleven, and twelve."

A small piece in May's heart lifted slightly. "Oh, that's good. So it won't be that much different from my last school," She mumbled with a slight smile.

Solidad looked back at May and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's great to come to school here. And we're making a difference in the world. It's better for children with powers to come here and learn how to use them correctly, rather than running around and showing them off in the streets."

May nodded, remembering when her dad had explained to Max why he had to go to this Academy. Her father had been extremely worried that Max would show off his then-newfound powers to his friends and be seen by some evil doer, and then have been killed. May worried too, but she knew her brother wasn't a show-off. Until now.

"The last building is for adults who didn't get their powers until they were eighteen or older. You know, like if someone falls into a vat of radioactive waste and gets powers," Solidad said nonchalantly.

May's eyes widened as she imagined someone falling into a giant bucket filled with glowing green slime. She had only heard of one superhero who had gotten his powers from radioactivity, but her dad didn't talk about him much.

"This is the way to the dorms," Solidad said as she led May down a smaller hallway. "The dorms are first divided into gender, so you'd take the staircase to the right. Don't worry, there's signs above the stairs to make sure you don't go up the wrong one."

Solidad motioned at the three separate staircases at the end of the hallway, and then started walking up the right staircase with a rich blue colored banner above it that had the word "Heroines" embroidered elegantly in gold thread. The left staircase had a banner of the same color and stitching that read "Heroes".

May glanced at the middle staircase in confusion. The banner above it was labeled "Sera" and it had been embroidered on to the same cloth as the other two signs. May followed Solidad up the "Heroines" staircase and asked, "What is the Sera staircase for?"

"Oh, that's where the Sera students stay. They get their own dorm to be with their members. I'm one of the members of the Senior Sera actually." Solidad smiled back at May.

May lifted the corners of her lips slightly. "Well, what makes Sera students different from others?"

"The students in the Sera are the most powerful students of their grade, and all have different powers. The Dean thought it would be better if they were brought together instead of staying with students who weren't as advanced as them. Some people consider the Sera to be the group of people who promote power diversity and who would defend the school if something totally catastrophic happened," Solidad explained.

May nodded. That sounded nice, separating them from the other students. She knew how it felt to be around people who weren't at the same skill level as you. She had been living with one for the past three years.

At the top of the staircase, May found herself in a large white circular room with many doors and blinking lights on the walls.

"I guess you can call this place a lobby," Solidad said as she led May to one door near the left side of the room. "All these doors lead to different dorms. Each dorm is separated by power, so psychics have one dorm, fire manipulators have another, and so on. Since your power falls under weather manipulation, you'll be in this dorm."

Solidad turned around and looked at May seriously as she lifted her hand to direct May to look at the blinking panel next to the door. "This is your key to the dorm. It's an eye scanner, and it helps keep people of other powers – and _boys_– out of your dorm. So the only people who can enter your dorm are weather manipulator girls like yourself, and female members of the Sera. Members of the Sera will be able to enter your dorm no matter what their power is because of their authority in the building. Your information should already be in the system, so why don't you try opening the door?"

May hesitantly stepped up to the panel. She stood straight in front of it, not really knowing how this would all work out. She had never gotten her eye scanned before, so this was all new to her. Then again, what wasn't new to her today?

"Put you right eye in front of the little screen at the top and press the green button," Solidad instructed. "Don't worry, it's really not that hard."

May looked back at Solidad, remembering that she could read her mind. "Why are you asking me questions when you can read my answers?"

Solidad shrugged. "I like it when people talk. It kinda makes me feel more normal. Now hurry up May, we only have a few minutes left."

May held back a roll of her eyes and looked back at the panel on the wall. She put her finger on the smooth green button and leaned towards the small screen. When all she could see was the screen, she pushed the button.

A mellow green light shot out of the screen and shrouded May's blue eye in the green light.

"Try not to blink."

May heard Solidad right after she had thought about blinking. _Maybe Solidad also lets people talk so they won't get annoyed._

Solidad giggled. "I heard that."

May kept her eyelids apart for only a second longer and then the light flew back into the screen. The words "You may enter" were printed on the screen and the door clicked.

"Awesome!" May cheered as the door slid open. She then groaned seeing that all that was behind the door was more stairs.

Solidad laughed. "Don't worry, these stairs aren't as long as the ones we just walked up."

_But it's still stairs,_ May thought grumpily as she dragged her feet up the new flight of stairs.

"I heard that too," Solidad said as she led May. She was right though; there were only about twenty stairs that May had counted before they reached the landing.

The landing was in the middle of a long hallway. As May looked to her left and right, she counted ten white doors, each with a number and blinking lights on the wall next to them. Hanging on the walls across from the doors were pictures of scenery with different stages of weather.

"You'll be in room nine," Solidad said and walked with May down the right side of the hall to the second to last door. "You open this door by using your fingerprint. So just place your index finger on the screen next to the door, and it should open up for you."

Solidad stepped aside as May put her finger on the small green screen. A light bell chimed and the white door slid open for May.

As the two stepped into the room, Solidad started talking again. "Because there's not very many weather manipulators in this school, you'll have this room to yourself."

"Oh my God, seriously?" May exclaimed and beamed. She looked around the room and saw a full-sized bed and all her suitcases and bags sitting on the floor next to it. On the other side of the room were drawers and a door that May guessed was where the bathroom was. The last wall was covered by a large curtain.

May walked up to the curtain, opened it slightly, and gasped. The wall was one large glass window that overlooked the ocean. At the moment, the waters were gray and the waves sliced each other roughly under the matching colored sky.

Solidad was amused by May's reactions and laughed. "Well, now that you know how to find your room, we should start heading down to the Dean's office."

"Oh, okay," May said and closed the curtains. She followed Solidad out of the room and started walking down the numerous flights of stairs.

"So today you will meet the Dean and hopefully your NSC helper will be there too. NSC stands for New Student Committee," Solidad said, answering May's thoughts.

May nodded. "Okay, so will they be showing me around the school and stuff?"

"Yup, that's their job," Solidad answered as they arrived at the main hallway of the school.

May became silent as they continued walking down the hall. Maybe going to this Academy wasn't so bad after all. Solidad sounded really nice, so May hoped that everyone else was like that too. The last thing she wanted to face at this school was drama.

"Just hang around the right kind of people, and you won't have to worry about any drama." Solidad smiled sincerely at May and stopped walking as they came to a set of double doors. "Here's the Dean's office. I have to start getting ready for tomorrow, so you'll have to go in there alone. Don't worry, you'll know everything about this school in no time."

Solidad opened up one of the doors telepathically and gently pushed May into the room.

An elderly man was sitting in a tall chair behind a large wooden desk and smiling at May. Shallow wrinkles lined his forehead, telling stories of a long life that was lived and would not end any time soon. "Hello, you must be Miss Maple. Please, take a seat."

May politely smiled back and sat in one of two seats in front of the desk. There was a small golden plaque bolted to the front of the desk that read "Professor Samuel J. Oak" and underneath that was the title, "Headmaster".

Professor Oak stood up from his seat and walked around to the front of the desk. He held his hand out to the young girl as he said, "It's a dream come true for you to be attending school here. I'm Professor Oak, the Headmaster of Marvel Academy."

"It's nice to meet you, Professor," May said graciously as she shook his hand.

He grinned and leaned against his desk. "I should tell you a bit about this Academy's history. Marvel Academy was founded back in 1913, when a young superman by the name of Martin Marvel thought that people with supernatural abilities should learn to use them correctly. Since then, many people have walked these halls. Including your grandparents and your father."

May nodded as she listened. She really didn't like informational lectures such as this one, but she decided that if it looked like she was interested, then the Headmaster would think she was a good student.

"The Academy's motto, 'Gli Eroi di Domani'," Professor Oak continued with his history lesson, "means, 'The Heroes of Tomorrow'. That is what all of us here at Marvel Academy are reaching towards; getting all the students ready for when they become the new heroes that bring peace and justice to this world. That is why you and the other super-children are attending this school. It's all for the greater –"

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" A loud voice interrupted the Professor's speech and May turned in her seat to see an orange-haired girl shut the door close. "I guess Solidad forgot that she had to pick me up too, so I had to find a psychic who wasn't still on holiday who could teleport me here. I'm really sorry if I've kept you waiting."

Professor Oak chuckled. "That's alright, Misty. You didn't miss too much, I was just telling Miss Maple here a little about the school's history."

"Glad I missed that part," Misty muttered under her breath and walked over to where May was sitting. She smiled and waved at the brunette. "Hey, I'm Misty."

May smiled back. "Hi, I'm May. Are you the helper person?"

"New Student Committee volunteer, that's me," Misty said with fake enthusiasm.

The Professor grinned at the two girls. "Well now, Misty, I'll let you go off and do your job. It was nice meeting you Miss Maple."

May nodded as she stood up. "Same here, Professor."

"Alright, let's get going." Misty motioned May to follow her. As they left through the door, Misty said over her shoulder, "See you later, Professor."

As they walked down the hallway, May glanced over at her helper. Misty's short orange hair was pulled into a tight side ponytail that sent each strand of hair pointing in a different direction. Her sea-green eyes shined with authority and friendliness. She wore a light yellow jacket and baggy jeans that just barely hung on to her thin figure, and a silver ring sparkled on the fourth finger of her right hand.

"So May, what power do you have?" Misty asked as she looked back at May.

"I can sort of control weather," May answered.

Misty nodded in understanding. "So then you must be a weather manipulator, like your dad."

"Yeah..." May sighed remembering that it was because of her father's genes that she was a super freak. She quickly tried to change the subject."What about you?"

"I'm a water manipulator, so I can control anything that is two parts hydrogen and one part oxygen." Misty laughed lightly at her last statement. She glanced at May and raised an eyebrow. "Are you and your dad not very close?"

May pretended to ignore the question and clasped her hands together, making herself look like a child in a candy store. "You can make water do stuff? That's so cool! Can you show me?"

Misty looked oddly at the brunette for a few seconds, but didn't push the question further. Instead, she led May to a door on the right side of the hall that had the universal sign for "women" painted on it.

"This is the bathroom, if you couldn't tell at first," Misty said as she and May walked passed the stalls and mirrors to a circle of sinks. "This bathroom is near the science labs, so if you ever have to, you know, go during your science class, this will most likely be the bathroom you'll be making your way to."

May nodded as she listened to what Misty said. "Am I going to get a map or something to help me get to my classes tomorrow?"

Misty looked back at May and smiled sweetly. "Actually, I'm going to be helping you out tomorrow too. I think we have most of our classes together, so you won't have to worry about getting lost or anything. Or talking to the wrong people or anything like that."

"Talking to the wrong people?" May asked.

"Well you know, those kind of people. The ones who will do anything to ruin your life," Misty said. She turned on the sink and water started to flow from the faucet.

A look of worry came to May's face. "Ruin your life? But, I thought we were all superheroes here."

Misty let out a sharp laugh. "Yeah, all of the people here have powers. But that doesn't mean that they're those always-willing-to-help-others-in-need kind of people. Powers or no powers, the students here are still teenagers, and some are real jerks."

"Oh," May muttered. _Great, sounds just like my school back home._

"Just stick with me and your life here will be the best you have ever had," Misty said somewhat optimistically. She turned the faucet off and removed the ring from her finger before holding her hands above the water that had gathered in the sink.

May stepped closer to Misty to get a better look at what she was doing.

Misty took a deep breath and slowly blew the air out of her nose. She rotated her hands in small circles above the still water. The next second, ripples started appearing in the sink and a rope of water spiraled up towards Misty's hands.

May gasped as Misty put her hands at the ends of the water-rope. The water floated just a centimeter from her palms, and as Misty brought her hands together, the water-rope turned into a water-ball. Misty's hands did not get wet as the ball levitated just above her open palms.

"That's amazing!" May exclaimed. She poked her finger into the water-ball, just to see what it was like. She could feel the water running passed her finger as the molecules twisted and turned in the ball shape in Misty's hands.

Misty grinned. "Thanks. And it only took me three weeks to get that trick down." She flipped her hands as if to dump something. The water-ball splashed into the sink and made its way down the drain as the force of Misty's power was pulled away from it.

May started to smile. _If Misty could do that in under a month, then maybe learning to control superpowers isn't all that hard, _she thought. May glanced back at Misty and asked, "Are you in the Sera?"

"Oh God, no." Misty grimaced as she put her ring back on. "I would never want to be one of those so-called 'heroes' who let the school cherish them while they stab others in the back. I let the real bitches have that job."

Confusion poured into May's eyes. "Wait, what are you saying? Solidad said –"

"Of course Solidad would say good things about the Sera; she's in it." Misty scoffed, cutting off May. "Although, I will say that Solidad is the only member who is actually nice and not a fake. Actually, most of the Senior Sera and all of the Junior Sera are pretty nice. It's just the Sophomore Sera that has the attitude problem, and there's a lot of members in that one. Hopefully you and I won't have any of them in our classes this semester."

"What are they like?" May asked, referring to the Sophomore Sera.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Besides, they'll be here tomorrow, so you can see what they're really like." Misty said between her teeth and decided to change the subject. "I'm supposed to explain the whole school to you today, but I think you're already bored enough. How about we go back to my dorm and just hangout? I'll explain the school tomorrow when there's actually a reason for you to learn about it."

May smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Okay, that sounds more fun than another history lecture."

Misty laughed and patted the brunette's shoulder as she walked with her out of the bathroom. "You're a pretty cool girl, Maple. You'll fit in with my friends easily."

* * *

**I told you this chapter was going to be boring!** But I'll give a big congrats to the readers who actually made it all the way through without skipping lines. (;

I think it was a bit rushed in some parts. :/ Maybe that's just me.

If there was anything in this chapter that confused you at all, just let me know in your review, and I'll gladly answer it. (:

Wow, this AN is extremely short. o_0 What is going on? What happened to my super long ANs??

I can't say when the next chapter will be ready for publishing, so I'm not going to tell you when you should be expecting it. All I can say for now is, don't expect it anytime soon. Oh and btw, cussing at me doesn't make me update any faster, mmkay? (:

In the next chapter, many characters will be introduced, including the Sera. You can probably guess which characters are in that group from Misty's description of them. :P

Thanks for reading! And thanks for surviving the past seven months without an update for Marvel Academy. :P

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year! :D  
_- LovelyV_


End file.
